I'm Gonna Be Alright
I'm Gonna Be Alright is a song recorded by Jennifer Lopez for her second studio album J.Lo. It was written by Jennifer, Lorraine Cheryl Cook, Ronald LaPread and producers Cory Rooney and Troy Oliver. The song was remixed by Poke & Tone of Trackmasters for Jennifer's first remix album J to tha L–O!: The Remixes. The single was released on July 1, 2002 by Epic Records as the album's second single. The remix featured rapper Nas and is a double A-side along with "Alive." It achieved moderate success on the music charts worldwide, and peaked at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Jennifer's sixth U.S. top ten single. The original Track Masters Remix features 50 Cent. At the time of the single's release, Epic Records chose Nas for the radio version. Nas re-recorded new rap verses and the track was cut down to 2:52, becoming the Track Masters Remix Radio Edit. Nas replacing 50 Cent caused controversy and the rappers (who were previously like "brothers") have resented each other since. The remix's beat contains re-adaptions of the instrumental used on Luniz's 1995 song "I Got 5 on It" (featuring Michael Marshall) which sampled Club Nouveau's 1987 song "Why You Treat Me So Bad." Music & Production "I'm Gonna Be Alright" has a length of three minutes and forty-four seconds. It was written by Jennifer, Lorraine Cheryl Cook, Ronald LaPread & the song's producers, Cory Rooney and Troy Oliver. She recorded her vocals for the song at Sony Music Studios in New York City with Robert Williams. The song was later mixed by Tony Maserati and mastered by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound studios. According to J.Lo's liner notes, the song contains a re-play of elements from the track "8th Wonder" originally recorded by hip-hop trio The Sugarhill Gang. Jean-Claude Olivier and Samuel Barnes served as additional writers for the Trackmasters remix single version, with Track Masters serving as producers along with Rooney. It features rapper, Nas. Of working with Nas, Jennifer stated: "I love Nas sic I've been a fan of his since his first album. I could recite all the words by heart. It was just a dream to be able to work with him. He said he would do it and he did it just like that. and I shot the video here in Spanish Harlem a few days ago." The remix's beat contains re-adaptions of the instrumental used on Luniz's 1995 song "I Got 5 on It" (featuring Michael Marshall) which sampled Club Nouveau's 1987 song "Why You Treat Me So Bad." Controversy Controversy ensued over the radio version and the album version. Epic Records decided to place Nas on the radio version due to his popularity at the time instead of 50 Cent. 50 Cent became angry at his "former" friend Nas. Nas threatened him, stating: "So he's like a kid living in a hip-hop fantasy world. J.Lo is a friend of mine, if she wants to do a record, I'm doing a record with her sic 50 was like a little brother to me." In response to 50 Cent's constant slamming of the collaboration, Nas stated: "To sum it all up, 50 is still a new artist. I would say he's got a good five to six more albums before I can really respond to him. With my other battles, it was different. This is not really my thing right here." 50 Cent held no hard feelings towards Jennifer, but towards Nas only. According to Epic Records, the switch in artists made on the radio version was "purely business." The 50 Cent-featured version appears on the "J to tha L-O!: The Remixes" album (however, the European version features a no-rap version) while the Nas-featured version appears on the European pressing of Lopez's 2002 album This Is Me... Then. The 2002 U.S. compilation "Now That's What I Call Music! Volume 10" also contains the version featuring Nas of the original song from "J.Lo." Tom Sinclair of Entertainment Weekly called the song "upbeat," but noted that: "I'm Gonna Be Alright for instance which is based on the Sugarhill Gang's 8th Wonder — is attributed to Lopez and eight other writers (presumably making Jen the ninth wonder)." Music Video Jennifer said that the music video of "I'm Gonna Be Alright" was reminiscent of her thriller film "Enough." During the video, she had to leave a relationship with a "baddy." Jennifer explained: "The song relates to the movie that's coming out at the same time sic It's about being in a relationship that you know is not good for you but you know you're gonna be OK you end it. video is basically about a day in the life of this girl who has this going on in her head. I also wanted the set in a neighborhood that was real and capture the essence of how I grew up. I grew up in the Bronx — it had the same kind of urban, city flavor. video captures all the essences — guys playing dominoes, girls sunning on the side of the street because they don't wanna take the bus to the beach." The music video was shot on April 16-17, 2002. The video for "I'm Gonna Be Alright" was directed by Dave Meyers and filmed in the Bronx, New York City featuring Nas. The video begins with the atmosphere of a hot day in Spanish Harlem. Jennifer and Nas appear singing in front of a barbed wire fence. She sings in the neighborhood about letting go of a relationship that is not good for her, as the local male residents look on and stare. Jennifer appears at a barber shop with her then-husband, Cris Judd and later at a coin laundry and record shop. She is also playing baseball with men on the street. She later dumps one of her lovers on the street. The clip ends with Jennifer winning the baseball game. In 2011, a writer from Daily Express likened the sex appeal from her music video for "On the Floor" to that of "I'm Gonna Be Alright", writing: "Lopez once told us in song that I’m Gonna Be Alright and now she’s proved it. The curves she displayed when she recorded the hit video nine years ago have been replaced by a leaner, fitter look." Commercial Performance On the week ending April 27, 2002, "I'm Gonna Be Alright" debuted at number 69 on the Billboard Hot 100. The following week, it jumped to 52 and to 36 the next week. On the week ending May 18th, it moved three places to 33 on the Hot 100 and the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart. On the week ending June 1st, it broke the top twenty, shifting 26-18 on the Hot 100 and moving to 20 on the Airplay chart. Two weeks later, it moved 14-11. The following week, "I'm Gonna Be Alright" peaked at number 10 on the Hot 100, becoming Jennifer's sixth top-ten hit, and Nas' fourth top-ten. It peaked at twenty-nine on the Canadian Hot 100 and six on the Billboard Pop Songs chart. The song also achieved considerable success elsewhere. In Australia, "I'm Gonna Be Alright" debuted and peaked at sixteen on July 21, 2002. It was certified Gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for sales exceeding 35,000 copies. It peaked at number six on the UK Singles Chart. The song peaked at number nine in Belgian Flanders and six in Germany. In Norway, the song debuted at fifteen and peaked at ten. In New Zealand, "I'm Gonna Be Alright" debuted at 46 on the charted date of July 28, 2002, and peaked at 30 for two weeks. In France, the song debuted at 91 on September 14, 2002 and peaked at twelve, having charted for a total of sixteen weeks. Additionally, it entered the top ten in Denmark, Hungary, Netherlands and Switzerland. Credits *Jennifer Lopez: vocalist, songwriter *Troy Oliver: songwriter, producer, drum and keyboard programming *Cory Rooney: songwriter, producer, drum and keyboard programming *Jose Sanchez: drum and keyboard programming *Robert Williams: vocal producer and vocal recording engineer *David Swope: assistant recording engineer *Tony Maserati: mixing *Peter Wade Keusch: assistant mixer *Ted Jensen: mixing Certifications The song was certified Gold in Australia with sales of 35,000. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music